This invention relates to a beverage container, and more particularly, to a thermally insulating beverage container having a dispensing assembly for use in transporting a beverage serving.
In the past, a variety of beverage containers have been utilized to thermally insulate a hot or cold beverage. Among such containers are vacuum bottles and double-walled tumblers or glasses. While these prior beverage containers have proved useful, there has remained a need for a transportable beverage container that not only thermally insulates a beverage serving, but also provides an easily operated dispensing assembly that prevents leakage and spillage, and is convenient to use for commuters and the like.
While vacuum bottles are transportable, generally they have been constructed with separable cups and removable container plugs. To ready a beverage serving, the user must hold the container in one hand and separate the cup with the other. With the cup put in a resting place, both hands must be used to remove the plug. Then with the cup in one hand, the plug in a resting place and the container in the other hand, the serving can be poured. Finally, the cup must be returned to its resting place and both hands used to replace the plug.
Since this sequence requires the use of two hands and the transfer of liquid from the container to the cup, the sequence is at best inconvenient for users such as commuters. For those who drive automobiles, it may even result in a serious safety hazard, if the driver turns his vision from the roadway or attempts to use both hands in the sequence while driving.